kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The City of Towers
The APA reaches the city of Sharn and continues their search for the missing citizens of Winterhaven. ''The Lightning Rail As the All Pro Adventurers rested on the train ride to Sharn, Moon and Eco got off the stop nearest to Winterhaven and left Cire, Priscilla, and Valeria to pursue the slavers holding the rest of the Winterhaven citizens. Valeria decides to rest up in the cabin while Cire and Priscilla choose to explore the rest of the train. Cire and Priscilla explore the cabin and eventually run into Dagger and Yeuu who had been looting crates. They two groups fight each other at first, but eventually they help Dagger and Yeuu escape the capture of House Deneith guards. During this time, Valeria had been resting up in the cabin and had been ambushed by several creatures that she easily took care. But to her surprise, Val woke up in the cabin and discovered that in her sleep, she had defeated an entire squadron of Deneith guards, allowing the APA to escape the train as it pulled into Sharn. Resistance Upon entering the city, the group traveled the market streets of Sharn to stock up on supply while attempting to avoid the authorities investigating the train robbery. Eventually they are contacted by a woman named Viera who helps them evade the authorities and she reveals that she is a member of the Resistance, and has come to help the APA after hearing Dagger and Yeuu’s report from the train. In return for helping the group evade the authorities, Viera asks the APA to accompany her to a meeting between the Bloodreavers and the Iron Circle. Feeling skeptical about this at first, the group eventually accepts and receives the coordinates for the meeting. 'The Sting' Viera and the APA sneak into a Bloodreaver hideout where Balgron the Fat and his lackeys are meeting with Dex posing as an Iron Circle agent. Quinn is also present, acting as bait in this covert operation. Realizing that her intel was false information set up by Dex and Quinn to lure out the Bloodreavers and the real Iron Circle, Viera and the APA defeat Balgron and his men. After the Bloodreavers’ quick defeat, Quinn and Dex rejoin the APA and return to the Resistance base with Viera. At the base, an older man sitting down in a chair in front of them introduces himself as Matthias, leader of the Resistance. Uprising'' Matthias urges the APA to join their cause, but their only concern now is helping the enslaved citizens of Sharn. He then says that he may be able to help with the right resources and that their targets are known slavers. In return for helping the Resistance, the APA might be able to find what they are looking for in this vast city. The group agrees and Matthias assigns the APA to raid a Crimson Hand training facility to see if they are truly trustworthy. He sends Viera, Dagger, and Yeuu to supervise. The APA easily cuts through the Crimson Hand recruits and their trainer, Lenne. Upon further inspection of the facility, they also discover a cache of magical weapons along with various documents containing plans and tactics marked by some of the Dragonmarked Houses insignias. Category:Epic Chronicles